What's Meant To Be
by septemberbeauty13
Summary: Sam and Freddie's firsts have always been memorable, but one will stay with them for the rest of their lives. From teenagers to adults, they must deal with their love as they move on with their lives. Even if that means they're not meant to be. Seddie S/F


**A/N: Okay, so this is my first iCarly fanfiction. I love Seddie to death but this story just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. I hope you enjoy!**

The first time they had kissed was under the stars, in the fire escape. The two teenagers couldn't believe what was happening between them. Sam, the strong-willed, aggressive, blonde was not to be caught dead kissing Freddie, the pushover, hopelessly in love with Carly, tech-geek. Besides that, Sam got her pleasure from Freddie's pain and Freddie could never be with someone as obnoxious as Sam, he could only picture himself with someone like her best friend, Carly. And yet, against everything here they were sharing a kiss with each other. And they had to admit, the kiss had been magical.

* * *

The first time they admitted there was much more than friendship between them was when they were seventeen. Both of them tried for many years to deny that kiss, but there was no denying what was always in their minds, crystal clear as the day it happened. Then one fateful night, Freddie returned to the iCarly studio to retrieve his forgotten laptop. And what he found was his blonde best friend, crying hopelessly in the dark studio, at the rain-drenched window. He didn't even have to ask why she was upset, he just simply put his arms around her and let the sobs roll into his chest. When she finally calmed down and composed herself enough to look up at him, Freddie breath caught in his throat. He was taken completely off guard at how beautiful she was, he had never seen her so vulnerable and true. He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, and the look Sam saw in his eyes said everything. She had never had someone in her life care so much about her besides Carly, even after the horrible things she had done to him over the years. And with that, Sam pressed her lips against his, in the second greatest kiss of her life. They were not kids anymore, a lot of things had changed in their relationship; but not this, how they felt about each other never left them.

* * *

The first time they had made love had been, as bad as it sounded, at his wedding to another woman. Oh no, not just any other woman, Carly. They were adults now, it had been many years since they discovered their love for each other and things had changed, they learned the hard way that sometimes love was just not enough. Throughout the ceremony Sam stood by Carly's side, the pain of watching the man she love marry her best friend boiling inside of her. When the priest asked for just cause why Carly and Freddie shouldn't be married, Sam's inside was screaming with tons of reasons that never were spoken. When they kissed, Sam cried along with all the other guests, but not because she was happy for them. Sam held everything in until she made it into her hotel room, closing the door she fell unto the floor. _Why had she let him go? Had she really believed that Carly could make him happier?_ Her blonde curls pooled around her knees as she sobbed against her thighs. Then a startling knock was at her door, she pulled herself together and opened the door. It was _him,_ and suddenly she brought the back of her hand against her shaking mouth.

"Congratulations." She managed to whisper.

He couldn't believe how much pain he had inflicted upon her. She was strong and beautiful, she didn't deserve this. "Sam…" he shook his head, and then wrapped his arms around her fragile body. She broke down in his arms, all the emotions she had been keeping inside finally were freed.

"I'm sorry." Freddie muttered, burying himself in her hair.

Sam looked up at him confused. "Why are you sorry? It's not your fault we're not meant to be."

In that moment he knew he'd always love her, until the day he would die. She was in unbelievable pain and yet she didn't blame anyone. Suddenly his lips were against hers, and there was no going back. Her tears melted into his skin, and they felt untouchable for the moment. His hands laid her unto the bed, and she watched him sadly as he threw off his tux jacket and un-did his tie. He reached down and removed her heels, and then brought himself to her lips. They were getting lost in the moment, when she pushed him away and asked, "What about Carly?"

Freddie looked away and then back. "I could never love her as much as I love you." Sam sadly smiled.

"But she's your wife."

"She's my wife, she has my last name. But Sam…_you_ have my heart."

Soon enough after that they were making love. Sam pressed her face down into the crook of Freddie's neck, trying to hold onto the last moment. Both of them knowing once it was over, he'd have to go back to Carly. Sam raised her head and looked deep into those brown eyes she loved so much.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips.

"I love you, too." She pressed her lips against his once more, for the last time.

He got up and dressed slowly, and smiled solemnly at Sam. They both knew this is where it would end. They could never hurt Carly, they could never make her feel the way they both did and would for the rest of their lives. No matter how much love they shared, they weren't meant to be. And they would have to live with that.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think...**


End file.
